


Of Wishes and Words

by antrazi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Mutilation, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con References, References to Torture, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Anyanka for a wish.<br/>Timeline Buffy: Undecided, Anyanka is a vengeance demon<br/>Timeline Supernatural: Stanford era</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wishes and Words

Dean looked at the instructions for a last time and put the sheet away. He took a last deep breath and sorted his thoughts before he began.

"I'm calling for Anyanka, Patron Demon Of The Women Scorned. I'm calling for justice to be served."

It didn't take long for him to see a new figure before him. He couldn't see her face but the size and body shape was clearly female. "A man calls for me? You are aware what I do to your gender? I should annihilate where you stand for daring this."

Dean was aware that him calling her was dangerous and the possibility of him dying messy very high. Still, he didn't know what else to do, this was the only plan he came up with that was acceptable to the others.

"The wish is not for me, I'm just the spokesperson for those who can't wish for themselves anymore."

Anyanka came nearer and looked him over like an interesting piece of meat. Dean had never seen a demon of her kind before, he cataloged her face in the back of his mind. She was interested in what he had to say. Good. That meant that he didn't have to be killed on the spot just for being a guy.

"Continue." She was curious.

He knew he had to be careful how he explained the situation. He showed his hands and that he had nothing else on him. It was rare for him to be completely without any weapon on his body and he felt naked without it, but it was still safer for this meeting.

"I'm a hunter. I came here to investigate because of multiple hauntings." He saw that the same way that him being a hunter had unnerved her she relaxed at hearing about hauntings. She didn't have anything to do with ghosts.

"I found the reason for the hauntings, a serial killer. A human serial killer. All the ghosts were his victims. 

I can't leave him to the cops, the only reason I found him at all was because of the ghosts. As much as I want to, I can't kill a human. And everything I could do to him to stop him wouldn't be enough for what he did."

* * *

Anyanka saw the ghosts appearing around them, looking at her and waiting for her decision. They were the ones the hunter was talking for and she understood why he decided to risk summoning her.

They were children. They were all little girls between four and six years old and they had been tortured and mutilated before their death. And with the hunter summoning the patron demon for women scorned she would bet their serial killer had done a lot more than that.

The human looked to the little girls, sickened what had been done to them. "I'm aware that you're not a perfect fit but you were the one who fit best."

It didn't really surprise her. Arashmahar didn't have a specific demon for this cases. Not because there were to few cases but because it was very rare that the victims wished a demon wish against the culprits.

The moment she saw the ghosts she knew that she would take this wish.

"Hunter, I accept you as the spokesman of the ghosts around us. What is the wish?"

"They wish that the guy responsible for this will be punished in the manner that you decide as fitting for his crimes, for as long as you decide fitting. They wish to be sure that he will never be able to harm anyone anymore."

An interesting wish, she had a completely free hand. The wording of this wish had come from the hunter and she was sure that he understood exactly what he had just done. The children most likely not, they wouldn't get that his wording make sure that their killer would live a very long and very bad existence. Ideas ran through her head to find the perfect punishment, a punishment that would be remembered in Arashmahar for thousands of years. 

She smiled knowingly and nodded to the young hunter. "Wish granted."


End file.
